yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Star
thumb|400px|Ünlü Türk bestekar ve ses sanatçısı [[Münir Nurettin Selçuk ]] Yıldız,belli bir işte temâyüz eylemiş, tanınır hale gelen kişi,parlamış kimse Türkçe Star ne demek? sinema ya da müzikhol sanatçısı, yıldız İngilizce Türkçe Star f. yıldızlamak, yıldızlarla süslemek, yıldız yapmak, başrolde oynatmak, yıldız olmak, başrolde oynamak i. yıldız, star, şans s. önemli, parlak, büyük, yıldız Almanca Türkçe Star i. sığırcık (m), star (m), koç (m) Türkçe İngilizce Star n. self-illuminating gaseous celestial body, celestial body which is seen on Earth as a small light in the nighttime sky (Astronomy); celebrity (especially an actor or athlete); design with five or six points v. play a leading role in a film (or play, television program, etc.) n. starling, small black and brown bird; star, extremely famous celebrity Türkçe Almanca Star n. Star Fransızca Türkçe Star la yıldız Türkçe Fransızca Star la yıldız İngilizce Almanca Star n. Stern; Star (Film); Einteilung für Hotels v. zum Star aufsteigen Almanca İngilizce Star v. play a leading role in a film (or play, television program, etc.) Flemenkçe Fransızca Star (blik) appuyé; insistant Fransızca Flemenkçe Star 1. (cinéma - homme) filmster (m); filmvedette (m) 2. (cinéma - femme) filmster (f); filmvedette (f) İngilizce Fransızca Star n. étoile, astre (Astronomie); astérisque; célébrité, vedette, star; clou (de la soirée), attraction; insigne à cinq ou six points v. présenter quelqu'un dans un rôle de vedette İngilizce İtalyanca Star s. (Astr) stella, astro; (fig) destino, sorte; vedette, attore principale, protagonista; asso, fuoriclasse, campione; (fig) centro di attrazione; chiazza a forma di stella; asterisco, stelletta; star v. svolgere un ruolo di primo piano in un film İngilizce Portekizce Star s. estrela; constelação v. estrelar İngilizce Rusça Star с. звезда, светило, звездочка; выдающаяся личность, знаменитый актер; судьба, рок г. украшать звездами, играть главные роли, быть звездой, предоставлять главную роль, отмечать звездочкой İngilizce İspanyolca Star s. estrella, astro; celebridad, actor principal, actriz principal, diva, figura principal, primera actriz, primera estrella, súper estrella; asterisco v. tener el papel principal, protagonizar, ser protagonista; señalar con un asterisco; presentar como protagonista; estrellar, sembrar de estrellas Fransızca İngilizce Star (f) n. star, celebrity (especially an actor or athlete) Fransızca Almanca Star n. diva, star, filmstar, medienstar Almanca Fransızca Star n. star (f), vedette (f), étourneau (m), sansonnet (m) Almanca İtalyanca Star n. star (f), stella (f), asso {sport.} (m), divo (m), storno {ornit.} (m) Almanca Rusça Star n. скворец (m), катаракта (m), звезда (m) Almanca İspanyolca Star n. astro (m), vedette (f), as (m), divo (m), estornino (m), estrella (f), catarata (f) İtalyanca Almanca Star n. filmgröße, star, stern Flemenkçe İngilizce Star adj. set, rigid İngilizce Arnavutça Star n. yll İngilizce Basitleştirilmiş Çince Star (名) 星, 恒星; 星形物; 天体; 星号 (动) 以星状物装饰, 使成为明星, 用星号标; 当明星, 主演; 表现出色 İngilizce Geleneksel Çince Star (名) 星, 恆星; 星形物; 天體; 星號 (動) 以星狀物裝飾, 使成為明星, 用星號標; 當明星, 主演; 表現出色 İngilizce Flemenkçe Star zn. ster ww. een ster zijn; sukses hebben İngilizce İngilizce Star n. self-illuminating gaseous celestial body, celestial body which is seen on Earth as a small light in the nighttime sky (Astronomy); celebrity (especially an actor or athlete); design with five or six points v. play a leading role in a film (or play, television program, etc.) n. starling, small black and brown bird; star, extremely famous celebrity İngilizce Yunanca Star ουσ. αστέρι, αστήρ, άστρο, πρωταγωνιστής ρήμ. πρωταγωνιστώ İngilizce Japonca Star (動) 星印を付ける; 飾る; 主演させる (名) 星; 恒星; 星型の物; 星印 İngilizce Korece Star 명. 별(천문학);유명인(특히 배우나 운동선수) ; 오각이나 육각형의 도형 동. 영화나 텔레비젼 등에서 주연연기를 하다 Fransızca İtalyanca Star 1. (cinéma - homme) stella cinematografica 2. (cinéma - femme) stella cinematografica Fransızca Portekizce Star 1. (cinéma - homme) astro de cinema; astro (m) 2. (cinéma - femme) estrela de cinema; estrela (f) Fransızca Rusça Star n. звезда экрана (f), кинозвезда (f), популярный исполнитель (f) Fransızca İspanyolca Star 1. (cinéma - homme) estrella de cine 2. (cinéma - femme) estrella de cine Almanca Basitleştirilmiş Çince Star der pl. Stars 明星。欧掠鸟。白头翁。 Almanca Flemenkçe Star spreeuw*Vogel staar ,stijf ,spreeuw ,staar*Auge İtalyanca Fransızca Star (cinematografia - teatro) étoile (f); vedette (f) Dış Linkler *http://nedir.dictionarist.com/star Kategori:Star